The subject matter disclosed herein relates to condition monitoring systems and, more particularly, to embodiments of methods for reducing power consumption in node devices that form a mesh network in condition monitoring systems.
There are billions of dollars invested in fixed-plant equipment performing vital and time-critical functions supporting industrial and infrastructure activities. It is essential that degradation in these equipment be expeditiously identified in order to isolate or repair the ailing equipment before they fail and severely impact the efficiency of the system of which they are a part or, even more seriously, cause physical damage that is spread significantly beyond the failed equipment. Accordingly, there is a growing need for condition monitoring systems with improved maintenance agility and responsiveness, increase operational availability, and reduce life-cycle total ownership costs.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.